1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the reeling of a wound web roll. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for reeling a wound web roll which is maintained under torsion, and preferably nip pressure, and web tension substantially at all times during its formation. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an improved reel on a papermaking machine, and an improved method of reeling paper onto a reel spool, wherein, in a preferred embodiment, the paper is reeled into a wound web roll with its upper side, as produced on the papermaking machine, facing outwardly as it is wound into the wound web roll, and wherein the reel spool is continuously supported on a pair of spaced, horizontally disposed rails during the reeling process while a support drum can selectively nip, and partially support from below, the paper web roll being wound, by substantially vertical translational movement of the support drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Only recently has the reel on a papermaking machine changed conceptually from the prior-art type of reel as exemplified by the so-called Pope reel shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,199. Besides the above-referenced, commonly assigned, U.S. patent application, other more recent reel designs are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,758; European Patent 0 395 893 B1, and European Patent applications 0 483 093 A1 and 0 483 092 A1.
In older reel designs, the reel spool was transferred from primary to secondary arms, and the nip of the reel spool onto a support drum was not accomplished smoothly or uniformly, or maintained with uniform or controlled nip pressure. Further, torque was typically not applied to the reel spool, on which the traveling paper web was being wound, but, when torque was applied, it was generally applied after the wound paper roll was transferred onto the secondary arms.
In the more recent reel designs, torque has been applied to the reel spool during most, or all, of its path of travel from the time it is loaded into the apparatus until the time the paper web roll has been completed. In addition, the translational path of reel spool travel has been made smoother and less convoluted. However, none of the prior-art reel designs provide a complete combination of torque, nip and tension over a wide range of operating parameters.